<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Building Fell on You?! by spooderboyandtincan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918216">A Building Fell on You?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan'>spooderboyandtincan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Homecoming, Iron Man - Freeform, Nightmares, Poor Peter, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spider Man - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, Stark Expo 2010, The Vulture - Freeform, Worried Tony Stark, no starker, tony stark has a lot of gray hair, tony stark is a dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wakes up screaming. When Tony asks what his nightmare was about, Peter responds that a warehouse collapsed on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Building Fell on You?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony lay in bed, Starkpad resting on his lap as he scrolled through countless notifications and voicemails. <em>Trash. Trash. Trash again.</em></p><p> </p><p>Glancing at the clock, he realized it was already two a.m. </p><p> </p><p><em>Time sure flies when you’re having fun,</em> he thought sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his sore neck absentmindedly, blinking wearily. He had to get some sleep. Tony shifted his pillow, shutting off his Starkpad, yawning. </p><p> </p><p>And then a scream, <em>Peter’s</em> scream, sliced through the air.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was sprinting out the door before he knew it, his suit forming around him and he crashed into Peter’s room. He held up his repulsor frantically, ready to blast any intruder. </p><p> </p><p>But Peter was alone, whimpering and sobbing, tangled in his blankets. Hurriedly the inventor disengaged his gauntlet, almost falling in his haste to get to his kid. </p><p> </p><p>Tony gently shook Peter. “Kiddo, wake up! You’re okay, Petey, wake up. It’s not real, baby, you’re <em>okay.</em> Can you open those baby brown eyes for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Carefully he gathered Peter in his arms, rubbing his back. “Baby, you’re okay, just wake up, you’re okay. I’m here, I’m not gonna let <em>anything</em> hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>With a sudden gasp, Peter’s eyes flew open. At first he struggled weakly before he realized who was holding him. “M-mister Stark?” he choked, tears pooling in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, <em>shh,</em> baby, don’t cry,” Tony comforted, cupping his cheek, pressing a firm kiss to his forehead. “I got you, munchkin, you’re okay, shh, <em>shh.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stark- the building, the building- Mr. Stark!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, baby, what do you mean?” he cooed. “What building, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter sniffed and buried his face in Tony’s shoulder. “I-I… when I fought the V-Vulture… um, he dropped a w-warehouse on me, and I keep have nightmares and I-I’m so <em>tired-”</em></p><p> </p><p>He stopped when he noticed the pure <em>horror</em> on Tony’s face. <em>“W-what?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“B-but, I got out, Mr. Stark, don’t worry!” he cried, eyes widening. “It wasn’t your fault!”</p><p> </p><p>But the inventor didn’t seem to hear him. “You got a building dropped on you?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah Mr. Stark. But it’s okay-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no no no, it’s <em>not</em> okay, what- what the <em>fuck?!”</em> Hysteria creeped into Tony’s voice. “How did you get out?! Were you hurt?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I just pushed it off me! I didn’t really get hurt- I mean it was <em>super</em> scary, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter felt Tony’s breathing speed up erratically, his heartbeat going insane. “You-<em>you pushed it off you</em>- oh my god, <em>oh my god.</em> Oh <em>Peter.</em> Fuck, I’m <em>so sorry, baby.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not your fault, Mr. Stark! You didn’t know!”</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts were racing through Tony’s head at the speed of light. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh god it’s all my fault </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Peter Peter Peter I’m so sorry I’m so sorry</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh god what if he didn’t get out what if he didn’t get out-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nonono not that don’t think about that</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m <em>so sorry, god, </em>it’s all my fault,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry, I’m <em>so so</em> sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What if he had lost his kid that day oh god no no no please</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Mr. Stark!” Peter half-laughed, worried. “I told you, it’s not your fault! I got out, I’m fine! You didn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god.” Tony crushed Peter to his chest, burying his face in the boy’s soft curls. “Oh <em>Peter.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stark!” he gasped. “I can’t breathe!”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately he loosened his arms, though he still gripped his kid tightly. “Sorry, <em>bambino. </em>I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stark, I know this is gonna sound a lot like you, but,” he deepened his voice exaggeratedly, “Tony, it’s okay. There’s no reason to be sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony chuckled, his voice wet and on the verge of tears. “Jesus, kiddo.” He kissed Peter’s curls. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stark,” Peter said, suddenly serious, “You’re blaming yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony sighed. “You’re right. I am.”</p><p> </p><p>He expected Peter to go on a long rant about why he was wrong, which Tony wouldn’t believe in the slightest. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, Peter began his sentence rather absentmindedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember the Stark Expo?”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked. “Yeah, kiddo, I’ll never forget it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” Peter smiled. “Okay, do you remember…” he laughed nervously. “Do you remember a little kid in an Iron Man mask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” he replied thoughtfully. “What are you implying, Petey?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter gave a sheepish expression. “Uh, that was me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony choked on his own spit.<em> “What?!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yup. I came to see you with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, but…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Things didn’t go as planned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” he laughed, “I, like, didn’t take that helmet off for weeks! Except for eating. But I tried to sleep with it on, once! It fell off in the middle of the night, though.”</p><p> </p><p>He still hadn’t processed the fact that<em> Peter</em> was the little boy in that helmet, but of <em>course</em> it was. Who else would make such a dumb, reckless, incredibly brave move?</p><p> </p><p>Nobody else but his kid. </p><p> </p><p>He was horrified to imagine what would have happened if he hadn’t been there in time. Horrified to think that Peter might not have been there in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But he was. He was cradled tight in Tony’s arms, living, breathing, warm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony kissed Peter’s forehead. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come join me on <a href="https://spooderboyandtincan.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>